Gryffinsnakes
by XarosMaster
Summary: What if... I didn't start this description with 'What if? Then it would follow the lines of this: The attack on the Potters goes differently! Harry gets sent to a different family on his dad's side! HARRY IS SMART! DRACO IS NICE! MORE SHIFT 1! FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON CCB!
1. New Beginnings

**A/N: Hi readers. I just want to say I am a absolutely terrible writer. I am writing this story as practice for when i get more serious about FF. I will try to make this story interesting but if it starts sucking, then i will discontinue it. For now, enjoy**

 **Edit: 1/22/18**

"James, if you do not settle on a costume this instant I will decapitate you and hang your head on our front porch." Lily said, walking up to James and kicking him in the shin. Harry laughed with glee.

"Lily Flower, you know you love me because of my charming good looks in any form of clothing" James said, pouting. Lily kicked him again.

Harry giggled and clapped happily.

"Hey! What wa -" James was interrupted by someone knocking on their door. Lily and James carefully drew their wands and headed slowly to the door. Looking at each other they silently agreed to split up. Lily started to pick up Harry when...

"James! Its me Peter!" Peters familiar voice called out from door. Lily relaxed her tensed muscles and walked to open the door. She was about to turn the doorknob when the door flew off its hinges and hit Lily in the chest. It had broken all her ribs and she was knocked unconscious

Standing in their doorway was none other than the Moldywa- He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. In all his pale snakish glory. Behind him stood Peter staring up at Moldy with fear. His eyes darted between the horrified James and Lily. Thousands of emotions played across James face, horror, betrayal, pain, sorrow, and then finally anger. James overcame his shock and betrayal quickly scooping up the now crying Harry and turned just in time to see Voldeshorts fire a Killing Curse into Lily. James turned and ran deeper into the house.

Voldemort looked down at Lily in disgust. "Come loyal servant, the Blood Traitor is trapped, it is only a matter of time" Voldemort calmly walked in the direction in which James ran off. Peter looked down at the now deceased Lily half covered by the shattered door frame. Peter pulled a flower out of pocket and layed it in Lily's hand. She looked so peaceful as she lay under the door. Peter turned to follow his master but was knocked off his feet as an explosion rocked the house.

* * *

Sirius stood before the wreckage that was the Potter family home. All that was left was ashes and burnt timbers. The entire front of the house was destroyed. Something settled at Sirius' feet. He picked it up and looked into the smiling eyes of James as he pushed Harry around on a toy broom while Lily laughed in the background. Sirius gently tucked the charred photo into his pocket. Hagrid appeared behind him on his motorcycle. He was consumed by rage. He would find Peter and end his life. The little rat would perish in his jaws.

Hagrid landed next to him on his flying motorcycle. "Not Lily" Hagrid cried behind him. Sirius searched through the wreckage. Looking for any more pictures or belongings. Hagrid joined him and sifted through the charred wood softly crying the whole time. Then Sirius heard something. A soft cry. It was coming from the back of the house. Both of them stood still listening to the soft crying of a baby. Sirius moved forward and quickly scooped up young Harry. A lightning shaped scar resting on his forehead. He brought him to Hagrid. "Take him to Dumbledore. There is something that I must do." Sirius said. And with a swish of his cloak that could rival even Snape, he was gone.

* * *

Sirius was watching Peters house from the bushes. In his animigus form he snuck up on the house and entered through the cellar. He climbed the ladder into the a very dinky and small kitchen. It had one sink, and a couple cupboards all growing mold. The floor was grimy and covered in crumbs. Making sure he was not be spotted. He swiveled his head to look around the room before climbing out carefully and began creeping to where he heard Peter stuffing belongings into a suitcase. He peeked around the corner and snuck up on the traitor. He stuck his wand put the tip of his wand on the back of his neck. Peter froze and dropped the picture of the four Mauraders on their last day of school. He snatched up the picture and put it in his own pocket."Merc-" Peter started but he was cut off by a low growl. "You do not deserve mercy"

"Petrificus Totalus!" Sirius said locking Peter in place. He stared at his old friend, hatred in his eyes. "TRAITOR" Sirius screamed in Peters face. His eyes widened in fear. And he would have been having a mini-seizure if he wasn't body binded

Being the smart person that Sirius was he released the Body Bind curse and pointed his wand at Peter's neck. "Why?" Sirius asked voice dripping with venom.

"Welllll… aha… you see…. so…...Aah! DUMBLEDORE!" Peter screamed. Sirius turned around expecting to see the old Headmaster but instead saw a rotting purple couch. He turned back to hex Peter for his little trick but all he saw was a rat scurrying away from him. He fired off curse after curse but the rat was to small and quick. Peter dodged the final spell and dropped into a hole. Sirius howled in rage. And fired another curse into the hole.

Later the police would be called about a particularly girly scream coming from a house in which only one male lived.

* * *

Sirius realized the Peter had told him about his escape route into the sewers. He's in the sewers. And ran outside and jumped into the nearest manhole. Sirius lit a lumos with his wand sloshed through the greenish water screaming "PETER!"

Distant squeaks of fear could be heard as Sirius ran after the Peter with murderous gleam in his eyes.

If you saw the dark glint in his eyes and the ragged clothes he wore from searching all night, you would have probably thought he was a serial killer who betrayed his best friends most secret secret to their worst enemy. But of course the wizarding world is too smart to let appearances make them prejudice and avoid giving a man a trial before sentencing him to life in jail! Right?

* * *

Sirius had finally cornered Peter in an alleyway with no escape. He looked at the the concrete walls surrounding him frantically searching for an escape.

"It's over Peter, if you come with me peacefully I might not kill you" Sirius said

Peter didn't respond. Peter looked past Sirius at something that was so interesting it had to take his attention away from a man who was trying to kill him. Curious about what Peter was looking at, Sirius turned and saw the muggles watching the confrontation. A good dozen of men who were just returning from work. Carrying suitcases and wearing bowler hats and tuxedos. Curious about what Peter was looking at, Sirius turned and saw the muggles watching the confrontation. And as the the old saying goes, Curiosity landed the dog in jail.

(What do you mean that's wrong? It is obviously correct)

* * *

Dumbledore stood outside the Dursley house hold ready to use his Deluminator when something felt wrong. There were no blood wards here. It must have been James who sacrificed himself to save Harry. "Well I am in the wrong place then" Dumbledore chuckled to himself.

"Right you are Professor" A voice said from behind him. 'If you are looking for James' closest blood relative it, then Harry will be safest with me."

"And I can trust that you will not use him to gain fame and money" Dumbledore questioned the man after he had turned to face him. The man was dressed in a Armani tuxedo and carried a briefcase. He smiled at Dumbledore and leaned against a lamp post.

He started picking at his nails. "My family already has enough fame to last centuries and the money to go along with it" The man stated. "We have no need for more."

Dumbledore looked at the man before his eyes started twinkling. "Raise him well." Dumbledore said as he gave the man the basket containing the sleeping Harry.

"Of course, when I am done he will be more than ready to face his worst enemy." He smiled at Dumbledore and left. His vampire smile seemed to linger in the air longer than it should have. Dumbledore visibly shuddered.

 **A/N Please review, I need constructive criticism**


	2. Magic

**~Thank you to everyone who read this story. As you may realize, I have deleted the original chapter 2. I didn't like how the story was progressing and I changed it before it was too late. Anyway, enjoy the completely redone chapter 2.**

Artemis stood in a small room, with cold, plain stone walls on three sides, and a steel door, that was closed, behind him. He brushed his hand across the smooth, glossy wood of the coffin, but his mind was far away counting digits and making plans. After three years, and millions of dollars, his father was never found, declared dead. The official story was that his ship sank new that arctic circle reasons unknown. Artemis didn't believe the lies; his father was alive. A new passion filled him, a need so strong it could not be ignored. He would save his father, and no one could stand in his way. But first, he needed to get money and rebuild his father's empire.

Harry sat outside the storage closet, staring at the cold steel door. Artemis the senior was never a father figure to Harry, he was more like an… uncle. Always there but never really being a father. Instead, Butler held that role; he had taught Harry in the ways of self-defense, firearms and bladed weapons. But he was similar to Artemis when it came to intelligence; though he would never be on the same level as the child prodigy. As Harry was pondering about his role in the Fowl family, Artemis had finished his grievings and was straightening his tie, and suit. The clicking of his dress shoes alerted Harry to the hunter's presence, and he stood up to look Artemis in the eye. "We have a job to do, come there are banks to rob and politicians to blackmail," Artemis said as he walked down the hall toward the study. "We will not disappoint our 'clients'" Harry looked at the back of the prodigies Armani suite before following silently behind him. Awaiting orders from his brother.

As Artemis weaved through his expansive library of towering books, and maze-like construction, that would most certainly confuse and disorient any visitor, he began listing in his head, what would be the most profitable places to rob. When the pair entered the study, they were greeted by a strange sight. Butler was sitting on Harry's couch while stroking an owl. He held what appeared to be a scroll with a large wax seal on it; Butler seemed oblivious to their entrance but they both knew he could've heard them coming from a mile away.

"Butler, since when have you obtained a pet owl?" Artemis inquired.

"It seems you have received an invitation to a very prestigious school, in fact, the most well known of its type in the UK."

"Butler, you already know that there is not a single school in the world that could teach me anything worthwhile."

"I will tell both of you something you may not believe but are most definitely fact. You are wizards, storybook style wizards. Your father and mother were both wizards., but they wanted you to understand science before exploring magic."

Artemis felt like laughing, this had to be some joke, but the seriousness in Butler's eyes almost made him believe him. But there was no one he trusted except himself, and unless he could experience this…magic…himself, he could only assume it was false.

"Umm Arty, should we believe Butler's story or not?" Harry asked. After thinking to himself for a moment, he looked Butler in the eye and said. "Without evidence, I can not believe that you are indeed speaking the truth."

"Then come with me, I will show you the wonders of magic," Butler responded before leaving the room. Artemis looked at Harry with inquiring eyes. Harry just shrugged his shoulders and followed Butler. Artemis took one glance around the room, his eyes landing on the owl that Butler claimed carried the letter. It was grooming itself with his beak, it looked like a normal, everyday owl. But Artemis could see the intelligence in the bird's movements and eyes. This was no normal owl. And with that final thought, Artemis turned to follow Butler. The clicking of his shoes fading as he walked briskly to catch up with Butler and Harry. The owl took one glance at the doorway, before turning his head to groom his left wing.

The Fowl Manor was extraordinarily large. After all, it was built into a medieval castle, and those things were as grand as you could get. So it was very surprising when Butler led them right to a blank wall at the back of the castle. He turned to address his to charges "What you are about to see is not an illusion or mind trick, what you are about to see breaks all laws of physics, but is nonetheless one hundred percent real." He turned to look at the wall "As you may know if you have looked at the blueprints of the Fowl Manor, that this is the back wall of the castle. Past this wall is the forest grounds that surround us." Butler then proceeded to take a stick out of his pocket and tapped a code into the wall. The wall suddenly glowed bright white, forcing Artemis to look away from the blinding light. Once the blinding lights dissipated, Artemis looked at the where the wall; right in the middle a grand archway spread all the way to the ceiling. Past the opening, Artemis could see huge store of books, scrolls, and various items and plants labeled in weird latin. On the back wall of the room, a portrait of his father looked down at the group. The paintings eyes darted between Harry, Butler, and Artemis. It took a moment for Artemis' brain to realize that the painting was moving. It beckoned for them to come in. Artemis turned to look at Harry but found that he was no longer by his side. His head snapped when a sound emanated from inside the archway. Harry was already inside, pulling out books and looking at titles, flipping through the dusty pages. With tentative steps, Artemis entered the chamber. He expected to feel some sort of dissociation when bending physics, but it felt as natural as walking into his own bedroom. "Yo! Arty, this is fascinating! There so much stuff!"

Artemis walked slowly among the shelves of books. Reading the labeling on each shelf. When something caught his eye. He stepped up to the shelf dusted off the label, "Soul Magic". He skimmed the titles, "What is Soul", "Understanding Ghosts"... before his eyes landed on a single book. "Horcruxes". It called to him, the darkness was seducing, compelling. He reached out his hand to grab it when he was snapped out of his daze by Harry. "Arty! Butler wants to take us to buy our school supplies."

He took one last glance at the book before calling back "I'll be there"

Butler pulled up outside a pub in London; he parked the Jeep right outside the entrance. Harry jumped out of the car followed by Artemis in more graceful fashion. They walked into the unimpressive pub. Butler acknowledged the guy who was attending the bar. Artemis looked around the pub before resting on a man with a long flowing white beard that was knotted at the bottom. He wore a pointy hat, covered in stars and moons that seemed to move about. Half moon glasses rested on the bridge of his nose, piercing blue eyes followed the group as they walked. More people with pointy hats and flowing robes, wizards, blocked his view of the old man. He craned his neck to try to spot him again but the peculiar wizard had disappeared. Thinking nothing of the occurrence, he followed Butler through the back door of the pub. Once again Artemis was faced with a stone wall, but he already knew what would happen so he paid little attention. However what was past the wall. It was so colorful, so disorganized and so amazing. On either side of the main road, shops and stands sold hats, robes, frogs, weird vine-like plants, and potions. Hundreds of wizards and witches passed between the stands exchanging gold and silver coins for various items. "Welcome to Diagon Alley!"

 **~I will be most sporadic in my updating, and there will be no such thing as regular updates. Reviews are welcome.**


End file.
